


Always

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Reyes and Scully finish their first case together, only to find that its not really over.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

Always

### Always

#### by ReyesfanforLife
    
    
         Date: Sun, 16 Feb 2003 20:15:26 -0600
         This is new to me, so be kind.;-) Seriously, though, I would
         like your feedback. Hope you like!
    
         Title: Always
         Author: ReyesfanforLife
         E-mail:
         Disclaimer: These folks aren't mine, they belong to Fox,
         1013, and Chris Carter.
         Rating: NC-17
         Spoilers: Nope, this one's all mine.
    

Summary: Reyes and Scully finish their first case together, only to find that its not really over. 

Authors note: This story contains scenes (scene) of two women in love. If this offends you, or is illegal where you are, I suggest you read something else. This is my first fiction, hope ya' like it. Feel free to send comments or constructive criticisms. 

* * *

Always 

Monica was exhausted. It had been a long day of filling out paperwork and filing reports and she was glad it was over. The case had been particularly difficult, not just in itself, but on her as well. She had devoted every moment of the last 12 days to finding the man responsible for the young girl's deaths and, last night, they had found him. 

* * *

It came in the form of an anonymous phone call. She and Agent Scully had been working the case together and their leads had brought them to this coastal town in Virginia. As they sat in Monica's hotel room looking over the case files for the hundredth time, the phone rang and a woman's voice had told Scully that she knew who the man was and where they could find him. Scully tried to get the woman's name but she hung up, giving no more information 

"Who was that, Dana?" Monica asked. "I don`t know. Probably another dead end, but we should check it out. She said the man we're looking for is David Palmer and that he lives in one of the old warehouses off Industrial. She gave me an address" Scully said as she went to retrieve her coat. 

Monica watched her as she moved purposefully towards the door adjoining their two rooms. She loved watching Dana. She had always thought she moved with such grace and ease. She had known from the minute she met this woman that they would become friends, though she was sure it would take time. Dana was so distant, withdrawn, unwilling to let anyone see the side of her that was vulnerable. But Monica saw it. 

She had that gift. She had had it for as long as she could remember. The ability to see through people and recognize their true self. She had seen it in Dana almost immediately. Past the icy blue eyes and cool exterior, Monica saw a warm and gentle person. And she made up her mind, then and there, that she wanted to see more. 

It wasn't until this case that Monica started becoming aware of the depths of her feelings for Dana. Her closeness to the victims, her empathic abilities allowing her to feel the victim's fears and pain, had taken a lot out of Monica and when she thought she couldn't bear it any longer, Scully had been there. She had comforted her. Even given her a shoulder to cry on when she broke down. It was then, in the warmth of Dana's embrace, that she realized what she felt was more that just the love towards a friend. She was falling in love with Dana. And it scared the Hell out of her. 

They had driven to the warehouse in silence, both expecting this to be another wild goose chase. But as they approached the back, along the water's edge they had seen it. The blue Chevy van the perp was suppose to own. It was the only thing seen by the only witness who had spotted it pulling away before finding the third and latest victim two days before. 

They parked the car behind a huge stack of pallets and Scully radioed for backup. Monica, afraid that the man could have another victim in there with him, didn't wait. "Monica, wait for backup to get here"! Scully called out. "He could have another child in there, Dana" she responded, crouched down and headed for the warehouse, gun drawn and at the ready. Scully followed, knowing she wouldn't change Monica's mind. 

Before either of them reached the door, a shot rang out. Both were taken by surprise, not realizing where it had come from. A second shot, this one coming close enough to Scully's head that she could hear as it passed by. From behind her. The pier. She turned, seeing the man with the gun in his hand, knowing that the next shot probably wouldn't miss, she fired twice. He stumbled back a step, then fell into the water. 

When she looked back for Reyes she saw her lying on the ground and a sudden horror filled her thoughts. She's been shot. Oh my God, she's been shot! She made it to Monica's side in two giant strides and knelt beside her. Her pulse was rapid but steady, a good sign. Scully opened Monica's leather coat to look at the damaged, and a smile crossed her lips. Monica had worn her vest. "Thank God", she whispered. 

* * *

She had grown quite close to Monica over the last several months. Especially on this case. She had seen a side of Monica she had always known was there, but she'd never expressed so freely. There was something about this woman that Scully was drawn to. She had admitted to herself that the feelings she was having were different, but had not yet started to explore their exact meaning. Now, kneeling next to Monica, realizing she could have lost her, she was beginning to understand. 

Monica moaned, and her eyes opened. Slowly at first, trying to focus. Her head hurt and she felt like she'd been kicked in the chest by a mule. "Monica", she heard Scully's voice saying. "Monica, are you alright"? It was coming back to her now. Warehouse, suspect, gunshots. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Where is he? Did we get him"? She asked. Scully nodded, "Yes, we got him. But not before he got you. The vest stopped the bullet but you took a good knock on the head when you fell. Just lay here and rest, I'm going to call an ambulance". 

The bullet? That's why I feel like I got hit by a truck, Monica thought. She heard tires squealing and looked up to see their backup arriving. The local agents exited their cars and ran towards where she and Scully were, looks of concern on their faces. `At last, the cavalry has arrived' she thought, a slight grin crossing her face. "I don't need an ambulance, Dana. I'm fine, just a little sore". Monica sat up and leaned against the side of the warehouse in the hopes Scully wouldn't notice just how dizzy she felt. 

Scully regarded the agents as they arrived. "The suspect was on the pier. He fired at us. I shot him and he fell into the water over there". Scully pointed to where the body had fallen into the water and the agents went to investigate. Turning her attention back to her partner, Scully spoke in a soft voice, "Are you sure you're okay, Monica? You really had me worried for a minute. I thought I'd lost you". Her voiced faultered a bit with that last comment. Reyes heard it and looked up into what she thought were the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. A moment passed that felt like an eternity. Both agents staring into each other's eyes, relaying their feelings without saying a word. "I'm sorry I frightened you, Dana. I'm fine, really" was all that Monica could say. Afraid that if she said more, she would say it all. 

* * *

Now the case was over, and Monica was exhausted. She was bothered that they had not been able to find the body yet, but she knew that with the currents, it could take a couple of days. Maybe longer. All she wanted now was sleep. And for tomorrow to come. She had told Scully that they both needed some time off after this and that she was going to take it. Scully decided that wasn't such a bad idea and they both decided to start their time off together. They were to have lunch together at Monica's, then spend the day together just relaxing. "We'll just see what the day brings" Monica had said. And Scully was accepting of that. Monica knew she would have to tell Scully how she felt eventually, but for now, she just wanted to get some rest, and take things as they came. Perhaps it was the thoughts of Scully that had made her somewhat oblivious to her surroundings, perhaps it was just the sheer exhaustion she was feeling. Whatever it was, she didn't hear the soft footsteps approach as she slid her key in the lock of her loft's door. She didn't feel the blow to the back of her already aching head. She just faded to black. 

* * *

Scully arrived at Monica's right on time. She got off the elevator with a bottle of wine in her hand and had an almost immediate sense that something was wrong. As she walked the hallway to Monica's door, she saw that it was slightly open. "Monica" she called out as she pushed the door open. Her heart sank. The loft was completely trashed. Drawers and cabinets open, papers everywhere. Then she saw it. A note pinned to one of the wooden floor to ceiling beams close to the door. She approached it with caution, as if it were alive and ready to spring towards her without warning. As she read the note she was not aware of the words that uttered from her mouth. "Oh my God, not Monica". 

* * *

Monica had been awake for almost a minute now. The pain in her head was excruciating. She had tried to touch her head, to see why it hurt so much, but she couldn't move her arms. Her hands were bound with what she thought must be tape, and her arms were tied to the chair back, just above her elbows, and her legs were bound as well, so she had no free movement at all. It took a few seconds for this to register, and as it did she opened her eyes to see where she was. She was blindfolded. 'Where the Hell am I' she wondered. Then his fist connected squarely with her jaw and a bolt of pain shot through her entire body. 

"Nice of you to join me, Agent Reyes", the man said. "I was beginning to think I had hit you too hard back there at your apartment. Then I wouldn't be able to enjoy your company". `Hit me. My apartment.' she thought, trying to get a grip on what was happening. She and Scully had finished their case, she was tired and headed home. `He must have come from behind when I got to my apartment`. 

"Who are you and what do you want"? she asked. "How soon we forget, Agent Reyes. You don't remember the warehouse? Your partner shooting me after you managed to find me there? You've created quite a problem for me. You and your partner, both. And you're both going to pay for that." he said. 

`Oh my God' Monica thought as she realized who she was dealing with. `Stay calm, stay calm' she thought. "Your David Palmer. The man who killed those little girls." she said. It was not a question as much as a statement. "Yes, I am. And you, Agent Reyes, are half the reason my life is now ruined. You and your partner screwed everything up. But you'll atone for that". He bent over and whispered in her ear, "And what I did to those girls, Agent Reyes, what has kept you up at night, is -nothing- compared to what I'm going to do to you". Monica gasped at the sound of evil in his voice. She had known fear, it was something that came with the job, but never had she felt like she did at that moment. 

She could feel his nearness to her. She unconsciously clench her body, ready for the next blow. But it didn't come. Instead he tore the blindfold from her face and sat on top of her lap where she was tied to the chair. It happened so quickly she hardly had time to register it. He was over her, hands gloved in what appeared to be surgical gloves. He pulled her hair from the back hard enough for her to cry out and dropped something from a dropper into her eye. She tried to close her eyes against it, but it was all happening too fast. Then he was off of her just as quickly, leaning against the table just a few feet away. 

"What the hell was that?" she yelled. "What did you put in my eyes?" "Relax, Agent Reyes. The stinging will go away soon enough. To answer your question, it's a hallucinogen. Drug addicts often put drops of acid or LSD directly into their eyes because it's absorbed so much quicker that way. Of course, this is a hell of a lot better than anything your local drug dealer would have on hand. But you'll find that out quick enough, Agent Reyes. In fact, I think your feeling it already, aren't you?" 

Monica's head was swimming. Her eyes burned and as the stinging started to subside, she started to hallucinate. Small at first, the trailing of light as she looked around the room, her focused blurred. Then it got worse, things took on odd angles in their appearance. Tilting one way, then another. She looked at David Palmer for the first time, and was struck by a thought that would have almost amused her except for the situation she was in. A school teacher. This guy could be my third grade English teacher for Christ's sake. Then she saw his eyes. Black, lifeless eyes as evil as any demon could possess. Then his face looked odd, something was happening. It took on a look of soft putty as it began to droop, slowly at first, then faster and faster. It contorted wildly and started melting away, to reveal something even more hideous than the monster she knew him to be. Monica screamed. 

* * *

Scully waited in the hallway with Doggett. She couldn't stand being in the confined space of the fingerprint analysis office so she chose to stand out in the hall instead. Her steady pacing was driving Doggett to the brink, but he said nothing because he understood her frustration. Her feeling of helplessness. He knew how Scully felt about Reyes. He could see it in her eyes every time she looked at her. And he saw it in Reyes' as well. He had thought about saying something to one or both of them, but decided they should come to terms on their own. To push it into the open might drive them away from each other in fear. 

"I don't get it Agent Doggett. What the Hell did it mean, `You ruined it all'" Scully was referring to the note left in Monica's loft. "And now you'll both pay." "It has to be a case Monica and I worked on together, Scully. That's the only thing I can figure. Somebody's got a hard on for us for busting him." was all John could think of to say. What else could the note refer to? Monica had worked all her cases with John except for this last one with Scully but the perp was dead so that couldn't be it. Or could it. The body hadn't been found yet. What if... "Agent Scully, you don't suppose it could be this Palmer guy? I mean, I know you shot him, but what if he was wearing a vest, just like Monica was. Maybe that's why we haven't found a body yet." 

Just as Scully was going to respond, the door to the fingerprint analysis room opened and Skinner stepped out. "We have a hit, Agent Scully, and you're not going to believe this." Scully entered the room and went to the computer where the lab worker was sitting. On the screen was a picture of a man looking, for all intents and purposes, like every other man you may pass by on the busy sidewalks of D.C. His name was David Palmer. "Monica" she whispered. "The warehouse." She started for the door. "No" said Skinner. "We have people there finishing up, we'd know. But we have a local address on his mother. Let's go." 

* * *

Monica was no longer tied to the chair. She was laying on her side on the cold concrete floor. The effects of the powerful drug were wearing off, and she was starting to calm down. She knew now what had happened. A `bad trip` , they called it. She could reason that well enough now, but it had been horrible. She remembered the creature, David Palmer, his body appearing to be inside out, teeth sharpened to a fine point, dripping with the drool of excitement. It had all seemed so very real. She closed her eyes, and tried to remember what had happened to her. What the monster had done. She was in pain. Like nothing she had felt before. It seared it's way up and back down her entire body, relentless in it's attack on her very core. It was hard to concentrate. As she tried to move the pain became worse which she didn't think possible. Her last thought before unconsciousness mercifully claimed her again was that she didn't want to die here, alone, in this God forsaken place. And, if she was going to, she wished she could tell Dana goodbye. 

* * *

The Agents arrived at the house supposedly belonging to David Palmer's mother. They had found his own house abandoned and with some further investigating came up with this address. David's mother had died two years before, but the house was still in her name, which is why it hadn't come up immediately in the search. They swarmed the house, announced themselves as F.B.I., and were inside all in a matter of seconds. The house was empty, no furniture, no appliances, it looked as though it had been empty since the day the Palmer woman had died. But Scully notice, on the dusty kitchen floor, there were footprints leading to a door. "Basement" she said to no one in particular, and swung the door open, gun ready. 

She reached for the light switch but nothing happened. She removed her flashlight from it's case and shined it down the stairway, ready to take aim at whatever might come into her sights. She reached the bottom of the stairs and, with a gracefulness Reyes would have admired, swung around the corner to search the open area of the basement. Her heart dropped. "Monica". The name caught in her throat. "Down here! I need an ambulance now!" She screamed. 

She knelt beside Monica trying to assess the amount of damage the woman had endured. It was bad. The first thing she saw was that Monica's face was badly bruised. There was a deep gash over her left eye and another cut on her cheek. Her hair was dried with blood due to a large wound on the back of her head. She tried desperately to get Monica to talk, to show some signs of awareness, but it was obvious she was out cold. Scully opened Monica's shirt, torn and bloody, to see if she'd been shot or even stabbed, but there were no signs that she had been. It was clear that she'd taken an enormous amount of abuse, but Palmer hadn't wanted her to die. Not yet. Knowing there was nothing else she could do, and not caring what anyone might think, she sat and held Monica's head in her lap, unable to stop the tears that had been flowing since she had first found her. When the ambulance came and loaded Monica in the back, the attendant told Scully she would have to follow them in her car. One look from Scully and he knew there'd be no stopping her from getting in. She rode to the hospital holding Monica's hand the entire way. 

* * *

"Agent Scully?" the young looking doctor asked as he approached them. Scully, Doggett, and Skinner all rose to their feet. "My name is Doctor Sorano, I'm the attending on this case. The first thing I want to tell you is that Agent Reyes is going to be alright." Scully let out a breath that she felt she'd been holding for hours. "She's been through a lot, and she's going to need some time to heal, but there's no permanent damage , other than the fact that she'll obviously have some scarring. She's awake now, but we've sedated her so she's pretty groggy. She's asking for you, Agent Scully. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to her." On the way to Monica's room, the doctor told her what he knew as to what Monica had been through in her ordeal. Dana felt her heart break. 

Scully stepped into Monica's room where she lay sleeping, the apparent effects of the sedatives, and Scully noticed the look of...something...on her face. Even in sleep, her brow was tight as though she were in pain. No, that's not it. Fear, perhaps. Maybe in sleep she was back in that basement with Palmer. Suffering at his hands. Scully felt the sudden need to wake her, just to remind her that she was safe now. That she, Scully, would never allow anyone to harm her again. 

Just then, Monica's eyes open wide, startled, trying to take in her surroundings. "It's alright, Monica. It's me, Dana. You're safe now." Scully said reassuringly, trying to calm her the best she could. "Where am I?" Monica asked. "You're in the hospital. We found you and had you brought here by ambulance. You've been here for a few hours." Dana told her. Monica looked around again, starting to relax at the sound of Dana's voice. "Did you find Palmer?" Monica asked. Scully shook her head. "No, he wasn't there. But we'll find him, Monica. I promise." 

Monica looked at Scully and somehow knew that she would keep that promise. Tormented brown eyes gazed into the loving blue that she had pictured over and over again, and all the walls came down. All the horror she had been through, the images that were still foggy, the thoughts that she would never see Dana again, it all came crashing in on her and she began to cry. Scully reached out to wipe the tears away from Monica's face, gently as not to hurt her, and this made Monica cry even more. Scully sat on the side of the hospital bed and pulled Monica up into an embrace. She could feel Monica sobbing, the wetness of her tears touching her shoulder through her blouse, and she cried along with her. Wanting nothing in this world other than to ease Monica's pain. 

* * *

One week later. 

Scully walked out of the elevator and headed towards Monica's room. The doctor had said he'd like it if she stayed another night, but Monica would hear nothing of it. She hated hospitals, and Dana was surprised she had agreed to stay this long. Dr. Sorano felt she still needed to be watched, but he had finally given in when Dana said, being a doctor herself, that she would see to it that Monica was looked after. 

She opened the door to Monica's room and quickly turned away, a blush creeping up her face. Monica was getting dressed and stood in the bathroom with just a pair of old jeans and her bra on. Dana saw that Monica was not aware of her arrival and took the opportunity to look at the beautiful woman. There were still some bruises but they were rapidly fading. Scully was amazed at how perfectly toned Monica's upper body was. The smooth skin, the slight muscle tone that underlined her true strength. She thought of how she wanted to touch her, to feel that skin on her own. Then, without warning, Monica turned, suddenly aware of Dana's presence. They stood silent for a moment, Monica trying to determine if the look on Dana's face was what she thought it was, and Dana just trying to think at all. It was Dana who broke the silence. "You ready to get out of this place?" she asked. "You know it!" Monica said, with a slight grin. 

* * *

Dana had made it clear to Monica that if she wanted to leave the hospital early, Dana was going to stay with her and help her so she wouldn't overdo it. At first, Monica hesitated, but quickly decided that some time with Dana was exactly what she needed. It seemed the only time she felt safe was when Dana was near her. 

They arrived at Monica's apartment, which Dana had already come to the day before to clean. She didn't want Monica to see it like it had been and bring back a rush of the memories she must be trying hard to fight off. Dana had cooked and they both enjoyed a leisurely meal, filling themselves with wine and small-talk. Later, as they sat on the couch together, Monica looked at Dana, noticing the look of concern on her face. "What's wrong, Dana?" she asked, as she placed her hand over Dana's which was resting on her knee. "I'm just a little worried about you, Monica. You haven't talked about what happened and, though you're probably not ready to, I want you to know you can talk to me. Anytime you need to." Dana said to her, cupping Monica's hand in her own. 

"Thank you, Dana." Monica smiled a tight smile and continued, "And I know I will want to talk in time, I just don't want to think about it now." Dana could see the honesty in Monica's eyes. She knew she would talk eventually, and she'd be there when Monica was ready. Monica looked down for a moment as if trying to decide whether or not to say something and finally looked back up at Dana. "It was you that found me, wasn't it, Dana?" Her voice was a whisper, full of emotions. "Yes" Dana replied. Monica smiled, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Dana, but I knew that you`d find me." she said in such a way as to make Dana feel as if there had been no `chance' involved at all. 

They looked at each other for a long moment as if to acknowledge all things unsaid, all things not needing to be spoken. Then Monica leaned towards Dana and gently pressed her lips against hers. Softly at first, afraid that she could be wrong about how Dana felt. But when Dana moaned, opening her mouth slightly to allow Monica's tongue entrance, she knew she had not been wrong. She leaned back slightly, looking into Dana's eyes and saw only love. Leaning to her again, she kissed her more passionately, as if releasing, at last, all the hidden emotions she had been feeling. Dana returned the kiss with just as much fever and intensity. Both could feel the heat coursing through their bodies as Monica place her hand on Dana's cheek and gently ran her fingers back through Dana's hair, pulling her in even closer. Finally, desperate for air, they broke away from each other, never losing the contact with each other's eyes. "Let's go to bed, Dana" Monica said in a deep voice full of passion. All Dana could do was nod, her voice betraying her. 

As Monica led Dana through the door to her room she stood behind her, her arms wrapped around the smaller woman's waist. "I can't believe this is happening, Dana" she whispered. Dana turned in her arms and kissed her again with such passion that no words were necessary. Monica returned the kiss equally as she moved her hands through Dana's hair, down her neck and shoulders, coming to rest with her fingers stroking the top of Dana's blouse. "Yes" is all that Dana could manage to say at this point, and it was all Monica needed. Slowly, she unbuttoned Dana's blouse, sliding it over her shoulders, down her arms and depositing it on the floor. She reached around Dana's back and easily unhooked the clasp of her bra, pulling it forward, off her shoulders, until it too lay on the floor beside the blouse. "You are so beautiful" Monica whispered to her, unable to take her eyes off of the woman before her. Dana, not unaware of the fact that Monica was still fully dressed, reached for Monica's shirt and pulled it gently over her head. Monica's bra followed suit and fell to the floor. Dan was speechless, staring at the amazingly beautiful woman she never thought she would be this close to. 

Monica cupped Dana's face in her hands and kissed her again, gently pushing her back down onto the bed. Her hands aching to feel every inch of Dana, she slowly let her fingers trail over her shoulders, across her collar bone, down further to gently cup each breast in her hands. She circled Dana's Nipples lazily with her thumbs and received a delicious moan for her efforts. Still not satisfied, she left the warmth of Dana's breasts to travel further, stopping only when she reached the top of her jeans. She unbuttoned them slowly. "Lift your hips, Dana" she commanded, and Dana obeyed, lifting her hips so that Monica could remove her jeans and panties at the same time. Monica stood, unbuttoning her own pants, and slid them off, stepping out of them, never taking her eyes from Dana, who was biting her lower lip at the sight of Monica's body. 

Monica climbed on top of Dana, placing her knees between her legs, and running her hand up Dana's stomach, relishing in the softness. She cupped Dana's left breast in her hand giving it more attention than she had the first time. Hearing the sigh of pleasure this elicited from her lover, she leaned forward taking her right breast in her mouth, biting softly at the hardened nub. "Oh God, Monica" Dana cried, "touch me". Monica was all to happy to oblige and pushed harder into Dana breast, biting and sucking the hard nipple. With her right hand, she slowly made her way down Dana's side, over her hips, along the outside of her thigh, then brought her hand up her inner thigh until it rested on top of the soft curls. Sliding her fingers through the folds until she felt the wetness waiting there for her. "My God, Dana, You're so wet" she said as she lifted her head to look at her. Dana's back was arched slightly, desperately wanting Monica to take her, to enter her, to control her. "Please, Monica" was all she could manage, and with that, she felt Monica's finger slide into her. It was exquisite, nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of having this woman inside her and she couldn't get enough. "More, please". This was all Monica needed and she pulled her finger back slightly, adding two more, she entered her again, starting a steady rhythm that Dana's hips eagerly moved to. Monica bit at Dana's neck, along her shoulder, and once again placed her mouth over the even harder nub of Dana's breast. Dana was upset when she realized Monica's mouth was pulling away until she saw where it was headed next. The steady rhythm of Monica's fingers, along with the feel of her breath against her skin was overwhelming, she knew she couldn't hold out much longer. 

As Monica's mouth kissed lazily over her body, she came to a stop over Dana's mound and slowed her fingers. "No, please, don't stop, Monica" she could hardly speak through her ragged breaths. "Tell me, Dana. Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it." Oh Gods, how could she make me talk right now, I can barely think! Dana was wild with excitement, "Please, Monica, make me cum!" 

At those words Monica inserted a fourth finger and took Dana's swollen bud in her mouth. She bit down gently, sucking hard, and drove her fingers inside her with a passion unmatched by anything Dana had ever known. She could feel the spasms starting in her belly, primal in nature, and she cried out loudly, "God yes, Monica!", and she was carried away by wave after crashing wave. Monica held tight, not wanting to let go of Dana until she was completely spent. After the spasms started to slow, she brought Dana back down gently, not wanting this to be over. Slowly, she removed her fingers and rested her head on the firm stomach of the woman she loved. When Dana finally caught her breath again, she whispered for Monica, who made her way up Dana's body, laying small kisses along the way, finally coming to rest beside her. Dana turned, laying her head on the strong shoulders and smiled. "That was amazing, Monica". Monica smiled back and said "You're amazing, Dana". They both fell asleep, holding each other. Dana feeling as though she had found the one thing in life that she had never known existed, that she didn't even know was missing until Monica came into her life. Monica feeling safer than she ever thought she'd feel again. And she knew she would always love the woman beside her. Always. 

To be continued.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to ReyesfanforLife


End file.
